Beyond Storybrooke
by EvilRegalswan
Summary: Regina finds out whats really beyond Storybrooke. AU. Regina/O.C Emma/Regina Endgame
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fic, I hope you like it, an update will be in another day or two. It will be a SQ fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ouat, if I did Regina and Emma would be married already. I do own any original Character I come up with and the plot of this story. I am not making any money off of this.

Beyond Storybrooke

Caramel eyes narrowed as the wind shifted, the droplets of water dripping from her finger tips splashing onto the ground like a metronome a constant reminder to her of the ravages and victims that time leaves behind, she knew of only one person who would come to her in her darkest moment. Every tragedy, every devastation that afflicted her life he would come, with a mocking smile that she so detested, and his telling eerie laugh of a manic child who only found delight in others misery. Regina stood there at the town line, drenched and chilled to the bone completely empty from what had happened just hours earlier. The only tell that she knew her mentor was beside her was the narrowing of her eyes. Nothing more or less. She knew as soon as she stopped that he would show up eventually.

"Out for a stroll your Majesty" Rumple mocked as he danced around her, "or perhaps a trip down memory lane with a handful of forget-me-nots."

She refused to respond to his childish ways the way she knew he wanted to her. She was just so tired. Even standing here exhausted her. Moving past the imp she stops directly on the yellow line of oblivion that separates her from heartache and a new beginning.

"Oh, boo hoo poor queeny all alone once again, how poetic that the savior should find fun with the pirate and you…"

"I read once in a book that one has never truly lived until they have seen their first sunrise," Regina interrupted him her voice filled with wanting, "I have seen many sunrises and sunsets in the many years I have been under both my mothers and your tutelage Rumple."

"What pray tell is your point my dear?"

"You can't see me anymore can you Rumplesteilskin?"

"I can see many things dearie"

"Yes. You can, but I am no longer there am I?" Turning to face the damnable imp that had shaped her into his perfect pawn a smile crossed briefly past her features as she caught a rare look of insecurity filter across his face. "I am done Rumple." She continued slipping out of her high heels. The feel of the cold concrete against her bare feet an exhilarating moment for the brunette, as she shared the smile she only saves for two people that she loves very much. Its striking glow disappearing as soon as it appeared as she remembered the heartbreak those two had caused her as her heart twinged and throbbed in her chest. Placing a hand on her chest attempting to comfort her broken heart, she gazed at that hand, the briefest thought of ripping it out again passing through her mind. It would be so easy to just reach in and unfeel all that she had been exposed to. The memories of what she had been, who she was today. A tear stubbornly escapes as her hand drops back to her side as she is not willing to repeat the same mistakes twice.

"You don't have an alter ego to fall back on if you cross dearie, what shall you do as a walking drooling idiot with no memory?" Rumple mocking voice was filled with honest curiosity as he posed his question. It had been an odd few decades, and a part of him didn't want to lose his favorite plaything, especially since she had disappeared from all the glimpses of the future that he kept track of. It unsettled him how much it disturbed him that he couldn't see her anymore.

"I'm going to watch the sunrise," Raising her head up high, Regina steps forward crossing the line that connects Storybrooke from the real world, her voice floating on the wind to him as her magic and memories leave her completely. "Happily Ever After."

Barring his teeth Rumple walked away from the town line as the realization of what just happened hit him. He had just lost his favorite toy, all because the savior couldn't leave well enough alone. Maybe he should pay the sheriff a little visit. Pausing a smile stretched across his face as he shook his head, no he would let her come to him, that would please belle immensely to know that he was helping the peasants and letting them come to him instead of actively seeking his customers out. With a cackle of joy he fazed himself home to his waiting wife. It was his honeymoon after all.

SQSQSQSQSQ

A faint feeling overcame the young brunette woman as she stumbled across the black pavement feeling weaker and weaker with each step. Like a weight had been lifted off of her she moved as a new faun would when first learning to walk. To an outside observer the beautiful regal looking brunette would look as if she were stumbling home after an all night bender on a walk of shame. In any other circumstance that explanation would have been plausible, however this far into the woods with no one around for miles it definitely didn't speak the same reasoning. Still she moved forward, stopping only when she collapsed after tripping over a tree root, landing on the shoulder of the road. The impact of the fall a jarring shock to her body. Turning onto her back with a groan of pain, confused caramel eyes stared up at the early morning sky. The rippling shades of vibrant color entrancing the confused woman into stillness as she watched the sky change from colbalt, to deep magenta, to orange, and pink to a sky blue with rows and rows of slow moving white fluffy clouds. The faint squeal of a car breaking near by blending in with the background noise of the world awakening as the sun rose and the sky changed. It was the last thing she saw before her eyes slipped closed and she was lost to her subconscious.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Storybrooke

"Kyle! Watch out!" Tanya yelled gripping her brother's shoulder in panic stepping on an imaginary break as their blue sedan swerved to avoid the brunette in the street. Slamming on the breaks, both siblings panted heavily as they jolted to a halt, their hearts racing as they looked to each other before looking behind them to see if the woman was still there. Seeing the prone body on the shoulder of the road not moving they looked once more at each other before quickly unbuckling and exiting the car.

"Oh God, oh god, call an ambulance." Tanya panicked as she ran to the woman, her heart racing as she freaked out. Poking the brunette, blue eyes looked up at her brother as tears gathered. "Kyle I think," Tanya stammered out unable to finish the thought that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes we are on the 405 there is a woman collapsed on the road, we think she might be injured." Kyle spoke into the phone to the 911 operator as he paced agitatedly along the white line that cuts the shoulder off from the rest of the highway. "Tanya is she still breathing" He asked looking to his twin sister who was looking paler by the second. Looking into her lost blue eyes, Kyle took charge, checking for a pulse.

"Yes she is breathing but she is unconscious… no I don't see any identification… please just hurry…thank you" Clicking off the phone Kyle grabbing Tanya into a hug and sat with her next to the mysterious woman as they waited for the sirens of the ambulance to come to them.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma woke with a gasping start as the door to the apartment slammed closed followed by a crash and breaking of glass. Turning her head to her alarm clock she groans at the bright red seven three zero glaring mockingly at her. Hearing another loud crash downstairs followed by the screaming cries of her brother Emma rolled out of bed to investigate. Pulling on her pants, she opens to door to David entering the hall with a drawn sword. A louder crash is heard as Emma raises her eyebrow at how ridiculous the situation seems, catching her dad's eye as he shrugs with an embarrassed smile and reluctantly lowers his weapon of choice. Turning they both head down to see what all the commotion is all about stopping immediately with shocked faces at the trashed apartment and the culprit before them.

"Henry?"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The sirens could be heard now in the distance much to the relief of Kyle and Tanya. It had been two hours since Kyle had made the initial call to 911. Kissing Tanya on the forehead Kyle stood and waved the ambulance down as Tanya continually checked to make sure that the woman that she was sure they had injured was still alive. Speaking softly she moved soft brunette tresses out of the woman's face "it will be okay, you are going to be okay, you're going to be fine…. Please be fine. "

The squealing of tires and screaming of the sirens drowned out the rest of what Tanya was saying. Not that it mattered any as the paramedics came just as she finished and took over from there. Their questions firing so fast and frequent that it became a blur. Or maybe the blur was Tanya allowing her tears that had been building up finally fall. Looking up at the bright cheery looking sky she wondered how this could happen, and how to make it better. As the paramedics began to load the woman into their bus, Tanya broke out of her reverie and stepped forward asking if she could tag along. She needed to tag along. There was this unexplainable feeling inside of her that if she blinked or looked away the woman would disappear or die before she had a chance to… she had no idea what but she wanted to find out, at least to apologize and help right the wrong that had happened.

Kyle stared forlornly as the bus drove away, thinking about jail and every possible horrible consequence that will happen to him, for hitting the woman, even if he had no recollection of actually hitting her, he just knew that this was his fault. The ringing of his cell interrupting his troubling thoughts as he wondered if she will live or die.

"Hello?" He answered shakily.

"Kyle? Sweetie are you okay? What's wrong?" a soft motherly voice echoed on the other end of his phone.

"Mom…I… I'm in trouble." Kyle choked out.

"What? What are you talking about sweetie? Where's your sister?"

"I, Can I call you back Mom? I have to go to the hospital" Hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply he turned and walked back to the car. His movements automated as he started the car and headed to Mercy Hospital.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"She's Gone!" Henry shouted picking up the closest thing that was within reach, which happened to be a a plate, and threw it as hard as he could.

"Henry, what the hell kid?!" Emma shouted as she jumped away from the flying glass plate that crashes into the wall and shatters.

"Mom is gone Emma, and it's all your Fault. You destroyed her and she left!" He screamed out. The anger that he had felt earlier when he had come back to the apartment after looking everywhere for his mom all night finally waning. Hours and hours of looking through every nook and cranny, Henry had one last hope. He had returned to the mansion where his search had started in hopes of finding that maybe she had returned there to sleep, instead he had found an empty shell of a home and a note that had sent his world into a tailspin.

"I finally just got her back and she Gone!" Henry fell to the ground amid the broken glass and furniture hugging his knees as he cried admitting for the first time in a while that the only thing he wanted was his mommy. "She's gone."

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond Storybrooke

For two days since Henry had come home and destroyed the apartment in a grief stricken rage, the charming family searched high and low for their missing family member. After getting a straight answer from her son Emma had stormed out of the apartment convinced that Regina was playing a cruel game and headed to the mansion for some answers. She didn't want to believe that she had hurt the woman she had been in love with for over a year so bad that she had actually left. It just wasn't like the brunette to give up the fight like that. It just wasn't possible.

She had pounded on the white door for an hour before trying the knob. When it swung open unlocked and silent her hand reached for her hip expecting to find her gun. Panicking when her hand landed on her hip, Emma took a moment to remember that she had left it at home in her little safe. Moving forward with a cautious step Emma called out "REGINA?"

A silent whispering breeze and the soft tapping fluttering shutters the only answer she received. Stepping further into the room she stopped as her eyes caught a white crumpled up piece of paper laying on the floor. Its color standing out like a light in the dark.

She now hated that piece of paper. That tiny scrap of paper that held only two words and what felt like a life time of hurts. She wouldn't give up however and she hasn't. With the help of Ruby, Snow, David, and a reluctant seven dwarves, they scoured the town looking everywhere for the Evil Queen. She had tried to get Henry to help as well in the hopes of it getting him to cheer up. That plan was fatally flawed as he was under the stubborn opinion that it was all her fault that Regina was missing and nothing would bring his mom back.

"Emma, go home" Snow called to her daughter as she walked into the station. Little Neal in her arms taking in the sights as he drew comfort from his mother's heartbeat.

"No, I have to find her" Emma mumbled, marking off on a map places in storybrooke that have already been searched.

"Emma, give it up for now, we can revisit our search bright and early tomorrow with fresh eyes" Snow pleaded worried with how much Emma was throwing herself into the search. It didn't sit right in Snows eyes. While she and Regina had bonded during their year of peace together the young Queen couldn't understand the devotion her daughter was giving to this search for her former stepmother.

"I can't"

"Yes you can sweetie, come on. You don't have to…."  
"I said no Snow!"  
"Why, Emma!"  
"I promised Henry!"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Moaning softly as a steady beeping noise penetrated her mind, she fought against the heavy fog of sleep. Blinking her eyes open she stared quizzically at a blond blur as her vision focused onto the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes she had ever seen. It reminded her of the sunrise for some reason. Caramel depths flicked over blond curls that hung heavy and framed a heart shaped lean face with worried sky blues, stopping upon cupid bow lips. Captivated by this woman who was above her she wished she could remember if she knew this woman. She seemed extremely familiar but was still a stranger to her. It took her a moment to realize that the blond was talking to her.

"Can you hear me? Are you in pain?" Her voice was like a sweetened apple, fragrant and smooth, "I'm going to go get the Doctor, just hold on." And then the woman was gone. Confused, drowsy, and alone she took this time to search her surroundings. She guessed from the word doctor and the smell of antiseptic, sick and bleach that she was in a hospital of some kind. How she got here and why she hadn't the faintest idea. Slowly assessing her body being very mindful of the iv's that were connected to her hands and wrists she couldn't help but frown at finding nothing wrong with her. At least nothing painfully wrong.

The door creaked open allowing a balding man in his late 60's to enter, his tennis shoes making a squeak against the linoleum every time he shuffled them forward. "Miss, my name is Dr. Rudenfeld, you are at Mercy Hospital just outside of Boston. There is no need to panic, you are safe and sound here. I am just going to ask you some questions and see if you recall anything that happened to you. Will that be alright?"

She shook her head in the affirmative with a frown, she didn't think anything had happened to her, she couldn't remember anything aside from waking up here in the hospital. Her frown deepened as she saw the worried look exchanged by the blond and the doctor. "Do you think you can tell me your name?"

Opening her mouth to respond she halted as she tried to recall who she was, her thoughts racing as she racked her brain for an answer to what should have been a no brainer of an answer. She could see the panic in the blond and the resigned decision in the doctor's face to mark her as amnesiac and to move on to an explanation of what was going on and had happened to her. Furrowing her brow she breathed a triumphant sigh of relief as a name popped into her head

"Emma, My name is Emma."

"Well Emma, It's very nice to see you awake, you gave this young woman and her brother quite the scare" The doctor smiled at the brunette as a nurse came in to take vitals.

"What happened to me?" Emma asked softly, her timid and innocent demeanor endearing those around her to them, the doctors voice gentled more into a grandfatherly tone as he answered.

"While we can't be too sure, Miss Kelly here and her brother found you prone on the side of the road. They had thought at first that they had injured you with their vehicle. However upon further inspection there was no evidence of that being the cause of your collapse. Do you recall why you were on the 405 highway?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

Tbc...

A/N: Hi all, here is another update, this one is a tad short and im sorry to cut it off like this. The next update wont be for a while I am going out of state without a computer for a bit but when I come back I will be sure to have a few chapters ready to update with. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue eyes watched the captivating brunette laying on the hospital bed resting. It had been a miracle in her mind that they had stumbled across her, a one in a million chance. Tanya held herself shivering as she thought of the, what if's. What if they had not seen her? What if they were too late?

"Tanya?"

She jumped as her brothers voice broke through her thoughts. Turning she smiled shakily leaning heavily against the closed hospital door. "Hey"

Kyle moved forward pulling the blond into his arms. He could see how this whole situation had traumatized her and the toll it was taking on her. He himself felt a little overwhelmed for two contradicting reasons. He was happy that the woman was alive, and that he wouldn't be going to jail anytime soon. However he was disappointed that Emma couldn't remember more than her name. She was quite the beautiful woman. He wondered if she had a family or a husband. Feeling Tanya break down in his arms he held her tight to him making comforting noises.

"KYLE!?... TANYA?!" A frantic voice shouted down the hospital corridors searchingly.

The twins turned and faced the direction it was coming from knowing that the voice came from their mother. There at the end of the corridor Maura Isles Kelly stood with their other mom Jane Rizzoli looking frazzled and roughshod. In some insane part of their mind the twins were laughing at the sight of their usually poised mom so sloppy looking, while the sane part just wanted to break down in relief to see their parents. Maura ran to her children with Jane beside her. Gathering Tanya and Kyle into her arms Maura cried as she assessed them. She was so happy that neither was injured, or seriously hurt. Jane stood to the side her eyes telling her that both her kids were fine, but her honed skills as a detective were telling her to wait for the right moment to start finding out what happened. First she had to find a way to pry Maura away from the kids.

"Maur.." Jane husked in her whiskey timber. The name passing her lips saying everything and nothing at the same time. She knew however that the blond understood her without her needing to explain more. Stepping forward she gently grabbed Maura's hand in silent support as she looked at her kids.

"Kyle." She choose first seeing as he was the calmest out of the bunch, she knew he would be the easiest to get answers from.

"I don't know mom" Kyle sighed tiredly the last few days' excitement catching up with him, "We were coming up on the highway on the last leg before we hit the main highway back to Boston when Tawn here starts to freak out telling me to stop."

"If you had been paying attention to the road I wouldn't have freaked out, you could have killed her" Tanya yelled anger now filling her at the thought.

"I didn't even hit her Tanya!"

"That's not the point!"

"Whoa, whoa," Jane yelled over them, "Both of you stop it, and start explaining. Tanya since you're so eager who did your brother almost hit?"

"Emma." Tanya spoke the name softly, reverently turning back to the closed hospital door as she thought of the brunette that lay in a sea of confusion and mystery.

"Emma? Who's Emma?" Maura asked.

Ignoring her mother, Tanya walked forward opening the door and entering the sleeping woman's room. She sat in the chair that she had sat in vigil waiting for those dark caramels to shine on her once again. Since she had first seen them the blond couldn't get them out of her mind. Grabbing the soft hand of the sleeping woman Tanya turned to face her family.

"This is Emma."

"What happened Tawn?" Jane asked

"It was like Kyle said, we were on the last few miles on the 405 to the main highway arguing over the radio station." Tanya spoke her eyes going back to the sleeping beauty. "I looked up and it was like she had appeared out of nowhere. I swear mom," she looked to Jane pleading with her mom to believe her. "There was no one on the road not a car or person in sight. But there she was, I freaked out because we were heading right towards her. I tried to get Kyle to stop, we swerved and when I opened my eyes again she was behind us lying on the side of the road." Tanya broke down crying remembering the broken looking position that the body was in and thanking ever deity in existence that they hadn't hit her. That Emma was going to be alright.

"I didn't hit her mom," Kyle spoke up, "I think she was drugged. The doctors are unsure why she was there and according to Dr. Rudenfeld she is perfectly healthy aside from the bump on her head. I think we saved her."

"Dr. Rudenfeld, I know him he was my mentor when I was interning," Maura looked to Jane who without saying anything left to look for the Dr. knowing that was where she would get the rest of her answers from him.

Maura turned back to her quiet children, taking in the somber expressions as they stared at the woman in the hospital bed. The sadness in their brow and heavy set of their shoulders alarming her as she knew there was not much comfort she could provide them until she had more information. Looking at the brunette in the bed taking in her high cheekbones and superior model facial structures much like her Jane's she felt the urge to take this woman in. This woman who looked younger than her by about 10 to 15 years seemed so small and innocent lying in that bed Maura felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. To mother her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry knew from the beginning that this was a bad idea, even as he stood across the street from the pawn shop he could hear his mother's voice in his head. It was so clear to him that he felt as if she were right next to him.

"Go home Henry, don't do this."

"I have to mom."

"Never make a deal with him, Henry, this is not the way"

"It's the only way!"

"Mr. Gold is dangerous, his deals will poison you. Go home to your mother."

"I am going home mom and grandpa Gold is going to get me there." Henry moved forward not wanting to hear another word from his phantom mother. The jingle of the door opening reverberating in his head as his heart pounded. Looking around the pawn shop trying to identify the items in the shop and comparing them to the ones mentioned in his storybook. That darn book that destroyed everything, Picking up a crystal seashell that glowed when he picked it up, Henry became entranced as a beautiful song filled him. Its melody reminding him of the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little after a nightmare. Hearing it filled him with happiness, chasing his anger and depression away.

"Henry!" Gold wrapped his hand around the shell in Henry's hand, stopping the song's progression and breaking the spell it had on the boy.

"Hey!" Henry shouted indignantly, the happiness that he had been feeling rapidly disappearing as the song was no longer playing.

"You shouldn't play with the things in my shop Henry. Some of it is very dangerous."

"More dangerous then you?"

Rumple ignored the unusual sting that the boy's words had caused to his heart. While he had loved his son Bae, it was taking him some time getting used to being a grandfather. "What can I do for you Henry?" He asked with a sigh, moving to place the shell behind a glass case.

"I want to make a deal."

Rumple stopped as the words seemed to echo in his head. The opportunist in him giggling madly in glee at the thought of another deal to make, especially with the child of the savior. To really drive the knife in that much deeper into his favorite toy, until he remembered. She was no longer here. Turning around to face the young man Rumple stopped. His black heart clenching in his chest as he took in the child before him that suddenly reminded him of his son. In fact looked the spitting image of his Bae in that moment standing before him defiantly determined to get his way.

"You don't have anything I want Henry."

"I do, I have the only thing you've ever wanted."

"Henry, I have everything I have ever wanted, there is nothing you could give me that could garner a deal. Now go run along home and forget about making deals." Rumple turned to go upstairs, wanting to finish his lunch with Belle.

Desperately Henry reached into his jacket pockets, he pulled out two vials. One filled with a glowing red liquid, the other filled with a silver powder. "Make a deal or I take Belle away."

Gripping his cane the imp turned to the insolent boy with a fake smile on his face. He eye'd his grandson with a calculating look, wondering slightly if he had heard correctly. "Take Belle away? You don't know what you say boy."

"Villains don't get happy endings, that's what everyone has been saying including you. I couldn't figure it out why you got your happy ending. After all you're the beast in Beauty and the Beast, right? So you're not really the villain, unless-"

"I don't have time for this childish drivel!"

"It took some time but mom kept better record than the book did. She knew-"

"Go home Henry!" Rumplesteilskin roared in anger, his skin shinning as he tried to contain himself from lashing out physically against his grandson.

"Red was the beast! You took her happy ending!" Henry shouted

"Rumple? Henry?" Belle appeared on the stairs that led to their apartment above the shop. Their yelling had gained her attention and she went to investigate what was going on. Looking between the two as they stood glaring at each other in a standoff, feeling the tension rolling off of them in waves her curiosity was beginning to kill her. "What is going on?"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**A/N: **hi all so I am back, sorry it has been so long, vacation and working and what not. But here is an update. Also a little side note, I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or their characters or OUAT kinda wish I did. But to make this work I am placing Jane and Maura in their 40's, the kids will be explained in another chapter. Hope you liked it please review. I welcome criticism just not flames. And looking for a beta too so if there are any takers let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Rumple? Henry?" Belle appeared on the stairs that led to their apartment above the shop. Their yelling had gained her attention and she went to investigate what was going on. Looking between the two as they stood glaring at each other in a standoff, feeling the tension rolling off of them in waves her curiosity was beginning to kill her. "What is going on?"

Henry's eyes narrowed, the grip he had on the vials he found in his mother's vault tightening more securely. He knew that his mom was a bit ocd but what he had found in the few hours in that vault astounded him, and broke his heart. What she had written about him, when he had treated her worse than the dirt under his shoes, filled him with guilt. He knew she wouldn't approve of what he was doing but it was for her, it was because of her love that he would make things right. That he would be her savior.

"Make a deal." Henry growled.

"Deal?" Belle questioned stepping more into the room.

Rumple glowered at the boy thinking of the many ways he could eviscerate him for having the audacity to threaten him. The Dark one. The ultimate opportunist, that played the world on a string.

"There will be no deals" Rumple smiled viciously at Henry, his voice conveying nothing but calm rationality, saneness. He had moved universes, dimensions, manipulated everyone to get his happy ending and he was not giving it up for some brat with a cause. Even if said brat was his grandson.

With a determined gleam set to his eyes Henry raised his hands up, with a deep breath he threw both vials at Belles feet screaming the words "Victoria aut mors!"

Rumple tried to grab the objects with his magic on instinct, but for once in the centuries since he has been alive he wasn't fast enough. The vials crash in a thousand shards at his Belles feet.

A pungent dark violet smoke rose from the broken vials at Belles feet twisting and expanding like a hungry anaconda engulfing her completely. A warmth that she hadn't known been missing filled the bookworms chest. Her heart and head were filled with memories of a life she had forgotten, a life that had been stolen. Replaced with a stranger instead of her true love.

"Ruby" Belle gasped out, her eyes rolling in her head as she collapsed.

With a snarl Rumpelstiltskin came full force towards the boy, completely unhinged in his rage the imps hand reached for the boy's heart. Murderous intent clearly written across his features. A bright white light of pure energy freezing him millimeters from capturing what he desired most in that moment.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my son, you son of a bitch." A cool voice growled from the shops doorway. Henry's head whipped around at the sound of Emma's voice. He wondered how she knew he was here. A million questions and thoughts running through his head at the implications of her being here.

Keeping her eye on Mr. Gold, Emma moved to an unconscious Belle to check her vitals. "Henry go home." The blond commanded as she pulled out her talkie. She didn't understand what happened but she did know that Belle was unconscious, Gold was going to de heart her son, and Henry was here in his shop after she had explicitly told him to stay away from his paternal grandfather for a few days at least while she continued to be sheriff and look for Regina.

Henry stood where he was defiantly. He knew he was in big trouble but he didn't care. What he had done was right. He knew his mother would have been proud of him for sticking to what was right. He was her little prince, the son of the Evil Queen and the Savior, it was his destiny to save his mom. His grandparents weren't doing anything about finding her, neither was Emma so it was up to him. Watching as Emma called for an ambulance for Belle and arrested Mr. Gold with her new magic resistant cuffs, Henry didn't move an inch.

"I said to go home Henry." Emma raised her voice when she had finally noticed that the boy was still standing in the shop.

"How did you stop Gold?" Henry demanded, not caring in the slightest if he sounded petulant or bratty.

"That is none of your business now get you butt home, and to your room. You are grounded" Emma growled as she dragged a cackling Gold out of the shop and into her squad car.

Glowering with a pout Henry thought about his options. Turning on his heel he exited the shop and headed home to the mansion. It was his house now and everything he needed to find his mom was there. Technically Emma can't punish him for listening, he is going home and to his room where his computer is. The savior wasn't the only member of their family that was good at finding people. He had found her after all.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Jane entered the hospital room after a long chat with the Doctor. Outside of the door way she paused to take in the sight of her family surrounding the bed of a stranger. All of her cop instincts were screaming that something fishy was going on, but until anything surfaced then what they already know Jane was going to be the rock her family needed. Entering the room as quietly as possible she went to stand next to Maura.

"What did Arthur say?" Maura asked gently.

"Who?" Jane was confused for a moment before it clicked in her mind, "Oh right, well no drugs were found in her system. No signs of assault or recent abuse"

"Recent?" Maura worried.

"He will release the x-rays they took to you once he gets them sent to the lab in Boston. He thinks she might be a victim of the terrorist group Home Office. He thought you might get a better understanding after looking at the results of the tests he had done."

"I don't doctor live people Jane you know that."

"Hey you doctor me just fine, I get a physical exam from you every night" Jane flirted with her wife earning a smack on the stomach for her cheek. Taking in the vigil position of her children as well as the longing look in Maura's eyes, the brunette sighed in resignation.

"We are taking her home aren't we," She whined.

"We can't just leave her Jane, at least until we find her family."

"Maur, she looks to be a grown woman, not a child, we cannot just take her in like a stray puppy."

"Please Jane."

"Maura no, don't give me that look, Maur." Jane pleaded for her wife to see reason, but she was resigned to the fact that once again she was going to let her have her way.

"Fine, but you're the one who is telling ma."

Maura squealed wrapping her arms around her detective in happiness. The volume of her joy disturbing both Kyle and Tanya to look over at the two with quirked brows and questioning eyes.

Shaking her head at the kids with a roll of her eyes, Jane hugged Maura tight to her with a smile. Tanya and Kyle turned back to watching the sleeping woman. Tanya and Kyle took a hand each, ignoring the other, they pondered what the future would bring. Like their mother, they wanted to save her. Though for Tanya, there was something about the woman. She wanted to be more then a protector, she felt an instant attraction to Emma. From the moment her heart pinched at the thought of her lying dead in the middle of an abandoned highway because of her brothers reckless driving, to the moment she opened her big doe eyes. Bringing the hand she held up to her lips she placed a light kiss against the relaxed knuckles of the slumbering woman. Feeling all the world like princess charming in the disney fairy tale snow white.

TBC…

A/N: Been working on this off and on. Sorry for the delay, life gets crazy sometimes. Hope you all enjoy please leave a review. Thank you to all whom have reviewed i greatly appreciate it. It means a lot to me.


End file.
